1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cigarette filter systems. Specifically, this invention relates to a cigarette filter made of crushed magnetic Andesite or "Bakuhan" Stone.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known that nicotine contained in cigarettes is injurious to the human body. The "filter tipped" cigarette was invented to prevent or reduce the injury of nicotine by preventing a part of the nicotine from entering the body when the cigarette is smoked.
Furthermore, when the "filter tip" is full of nicotine, it must be replaced by a new filter tip. This is very inconvenient. Also, when the packaging of cigarettes is broken or when the cigarettes are allowed to sit too long, the cigarettes produce a bad smell from being mildewed. It is an object of the Mild Ciga Stick of this invention to solve the two disadvantages mentioned above.